


The Water God’s Company

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Japanese Culture, M/M, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana has always lived near the beach in Iwatobi listening to the melody of the sea.On New Year's Eve every year an offering is made to the Nanase Shrine,unknown to Makoto his life is about to change for better and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts create random plots.

_Water, it supplies and does so much. It has peace to it but can also be dangerous also at times. It is beautiful to look at and the waves crashing on shores and beaches give a serene feeling. It trickles down mountainsides and fills giant spaces to become lakes it buries mysteries in the deep that frighten most of us but it also gives life._  
  
  
A young man sits on the shore watching people move about with their daily chores he had been given the rest of the day off from babysitting his twin siblings, Ren and Ran. The water always felt like it had tried to pull him closer, ever since he was young he would he a sound unlike crashing waves to rocks. Even now as he sat with sand between his tabi covered toes and on his hakama nothing was more luring and peaceful. He had felt almost hypnotized at times and tempted to walk into the ocean and never return, it had happened a couple times when he was ten and later at fourteen. He was now a man his eighteenth birthday came and went. On a usual November day he’d be inside near his family staying warm by the fire. However, the water was playing a melody he was convinced he could only hear.  
  
Makoto gets up as the clouds began to cover the once sunny sky signaling maybe a storm coming. He sees the fishing boats coming in a hurry to beat the waves.  
  
“I’m home!” he exclaims as he toes off his zori at the entryway following the smell of food to the kitchen.

  
“I hope you’ve prepared an appetite sitting in the cold.” A woman in a kimono with a slight darker brown hair suggests. Makoto’s green pupils look at the woman holding a hot pot moving to the table. “Wash your hands and get everyone.”  
  
Makoto does as told finding his siblings playing a card game seeing him they instantly jump on him or at least attempt to jump on him. Mr.Tachibana appears from his room with a tired smile, he wouldn’t know what he’d do without Makoto. At times he would be tired and couldn’t play with the kids as he was previously. Once downstairs they all sit down with the nabemono pot steaming creating some very hungry stomach growls.  
  
“Thank you for the meal!” the Tachibana children say excitedly not wasting anytime to grab the delicious prizes of seafood.  
  
The meal is full of conversation and talk about the town. Iwatobi was a small fisherman town and was almost unknown to most outsiders. A couple of tourist would come and be bored with the town lacked the “attraction” idea for most of them.  
  
“So the year is coming to a close everyone is heading to the Nanase Shrine soon with their best offerings, I heard that a lot of tailors have wanted to deny commissions for hakama and kimonos. I assume in making their own designs for the offerings themselves.” The chatter continues on the subject a little more about maybe offering one of the meals Mrs.Tachibana makes and offering as a family with a prayer.Haruka Nanase was one the powerful water gods along with the water god Rin Matsuoka. It was thought of and would be dwelled on for the rest of the month on and off.  
  
After taking a washing and taking a bath which felt so welcoming after being outside near the shores somewhat progressively harsh winds he decided to sleep for the night the sound melodic sound bouncing off the sounds of the harsh waves hitting the shore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have an idea where I'm going with this,being it is my first Free fic I'm still nervous.I will also be updating the fics because I do know what I want from this story.Thank you for the kudos and comments.Sorry btw for the line breaks,I will make the story better in transition next chapter.

Weeks went on and preparations for New Year’s or also known as the Water God Blessing, locally.   
  
Rin Matsuoka Water God of the Waves ,Storms and Luck and Haruka Nanase Water God of Life and Fishing. Both friends and rivals to the end as far as the stories had gone. Neither of them related to the Shinto gods and goddesses. Rather they were born locally, people coming to the small fishing village stating that is was all made up. Iwatobi didn’t care, hell they supplied a lot of fish to the urban areas and it was thanks to their gods.  
   
Makoto had been pondering for weeks what was an offering to give Haruka-sama’s since he lived so close to this shrine it was the one he’d be going to like people who lived closer to Rin-sama’s would go to his.  
  
He was about to cross the street when he heard a familiar voice. He stops and lets the traffic light change again as cars drove, though very few owned cars and the biggest transportation was either by boat or train.   
  
“Mako-chan! There you are!”   
  
“Nagisa please!”  
  
Makoto puts his hands up hoping Nagisa who was coming at him like a wild boar would, thankfully he did stop.  
  
Rei was tagging along though Makoto knew Rei was fast enough of a runner to stop him it seemed Nagisa knew how to pull his boyfriends strings to let him do what he wanted, at times.  
  
“We were just about to go to your home.” Rei confesses fixing his glasses. Makoto looks curiously at the duo. “We found some things for the offering at the Rin-sama Shrine.   
  
Makoto cocks an eyebrow at Nagisa pulling out of a bag a unhealthy sandwich. “Wait, no I wanna offer this bad boy!” he holds a plate no bigger than the bag (which wasn’t very large) a strawberry shortcake.  
  
“Nagisa-kun I thought we agreed no sweets for this year and don’t try and deter my thoughts you can’t full me this time.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not we’re eating it.” he pouts.  
  
“Exactly imagine Rin-sama unable to swim beautifully and help our town be plentiful.”  
  
Makoto gives a slight chuckle. “What did you get then Rei?”  
  
Rei smiles feeling more than happy to explain. “Well, WE actually got for the offering some lovely literature.” Nagisa looks beat in the situation puffing his cheeks out childishly showing disapproval for the gift.  
  
Makoto smiles. “Well, it’s better than my idea…nothing..” he admits feeling even though the two bickered over the item choice they had each other and both agreed to offer both gifts, Makoto wouldn’t admit he felt a pang of envy.  
  
The wind blows just a bit giving a wind chill that made them remember winter was approaching and that standing outside in nothing more than traditional clothing was unwise.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe tonight is the night.” Nagisa bounced up and down ,Rei smiled silencing Nagisa with a kiss.   
  
“I can’t either, let’s head to the shrine, my parents placed their gifts and I believe there will be fireworks.”  
  
“And food!I skipped lunch in exchange for good street food tonight.” Rei sighs but he knew he couldn’t stay exhausted at Nagisa it wasn’t possible.   
  
“I just hope Makoto will be okay.I asked him via text and he said he was with his family.”   


* * *

  
  
Makoto ran genkan he was already late. He could feel it the chill of the night this was an awfully late night for most at least children standards as most struggled to stay up until 12 o’clock. As he found his family walking away from the offering area he immediately ran over to place his box down. It felt like a whisper from someone was close to him like the sounds of the ocean. It was weird hearing people drown and never make it back to their loved one frightened him but the sounds he heard …it soothe him.  
  
A large bell was rung and in the distance the sound of Rin-sama’s Shrine celebrating had begun and so would Haruka-sama’s.  
  
Kids sat inside the shrine to hear the tales of the two water gods and their friendly rivalry that almost bought Iwatobi to a desolate grave. What had started off thousands of years ago friendly had caused a five hundred year feud of competition that resulted in casualties as well as fear. Eventually things were settled and Iwatobi was blessed by good fortune despite the grim start. Makoto got up from his spot beside his sleepy twin siblings.  
  
“I think it’s time you guys head to bed. Let’s find mom and dad.”  
  
They attempted to protest but another yawn and it was silence right until they found their parents stargazing. Makoto stated he’ be home himself , feeling exhausted from stressing from the gift to the time he which was current hanging out late. He walked back to the offering alter he prayed Haruka-sama would appreciate it luck and a pleasant year for his family and friends was all he asked.  
  
Just as he was thinking of sitting in silence as it seemed the shrine was rather vacant, (as most people had finished praying and storytelling and were celebrating a new year) he noticed a young man about his age sitting on the ground eyes closed praying. Makoto would sit next to the man in silence himself his eyes only snapped open as he heard the ruffle of the offerings being opened by the silent man previously praying.  
  
“Excuse me you can’t go in there that’s for Haruka-sama.” the man says nothing an continues to ruffle around looking for an easy package. Makoto seeing the man not stopping gets up slightly frustrated.  
  
The man turns to Makoto at the alter and shoves the package into his hand,Makoto places it back while the man rummages through it all until he reaches what he was looking for at this point Makoto had his hand gripped on his shoulder. “I’ve asked politely now drop it or I will have to call authorities.”  
  
The blue eyed man who he never paid attention to eye wise had beautiful eye, irises shaped like cats when they were in the light. Makoto backed away it could been a prank a convincing one. The man looked at the rather large horizontal box reading the name. “….Tachibana…”  
  
Makoto frowns. “Get your hands off my family’s offering!” the man looks at Makoto again with no words.  
  
“Hey! What’s going on in here?!” the voice belonging to a man with a funny shaved haircut.  
  
“Makoto who’s that? “ Makoto shrugs squeezing tightly on the blue eyes shoulder not really reacting. “He was here when I came to pray…but he just got up and started going through the gifts.”  
  
Sasabe rubbed his goatee with curiousness. “I have an idea.”  


* * *

  
  
“I didn’t know there was a sacrificial area…..I didn’t either until I turned fifteen, I assume they sacrificed back in feudal times. We’ll leave this guy down here since he seems to refuse telling his reason of theft and name. I hear there are ghosts that haunt this place.”  
  
“Ghost?!” a chuckle emits from Sasabe and the mysterious thief. Ssabe not liking the other laughing at it pushes them inside.   
  
“You’ll only stay so warm for so long…hope by morning you’ll learn your lesson.”  
  
Makoto watches Sasabe lock the door the idea was cruel. Sacrificial area….  


* * *

  
  
4 A.M. Makoto lie tensely in bed. When he arrived home he hugged his parents and went to bed. The idea of that man dying scared him especially in a haunted place such as a sacrificial place. He sat up taking a deep breath in and slipped on some jeans,shirt and a coat. He thought of the chill it would be outside and bought a spare coat to go with the shoes he ha put in his tote bag.  
  
When he made it to the shrine he couldn’t help but give a simple prayer for intrusion to the shrines …special area. It was still the same what did he expect he was just about to open the door when another figure coming from the opposite way he was coming stopped at the door where the blue-eyed man was held.  
  
“Of course he couldn’t wait…I’m starting to think maybe I should leave you with the humans just to see the expressions.”  
  
Humans?  
  
“I trust my stuff is being moved to my palace.” the familiar states. Just as a small figure along with another figure a bit taller walk over to the figure outside the door.  
  
Thieves? This went well beyond Makoto’s plan. He really did wish he bought his phone.  
  
“May we help you?” Makoto snaps from his thought falling flat on his butt as the figure that was once talking to the hostage was looking at him. He wore clothing mostly what looked like a kimono rather than what Makoto ha wore earlier that day. But the most notable thing was his teeth, they were pointy and resembled much of  a shark which Makoto wasn’t a fan of being near.  
  
Makoto was about to speak when the tallest figure unlocks the door his face giving a disapproving look to the man on the floor. His eyes piercing Makoto’s in a more frightening way than the alleged redhead. The shorter huffs stating that this was dangerous and shouldn’t have happened in the first place.  
  
“I came for my offerings.” The man says simply. The fanged man huffs and takes a deep breath obviously dealt with previous arguments before. “Tachibana had mackerel…”  
  
Makoto lifts his head, obviously the group had no pride to steal especially from hard working people. It was wrong! “I won’t let you just take hardworking civilian’s offerings!” What was he thinking he could be killed and tossed in a forest!  
  
“Oh! A tough guy…” the tall redhead states. “Tell you what, pal why don’t we show you..” Makoto’s heart began to pound he felt useless an spineless right now and what did this guy mean by show? He was going to die?!  
  
He’s dragged partially by the tall redhead and the tall blue-eyed man  to the Haruka Nanase Shrine. If he were a silly Western cartoon he’d swear his eyes would pop out his face because the scene before him was too much. There in the shrine room was a glowing gate shaped somewhat like a torii gate but made of coral. It emitted a glow that was soothing or would’ve had he not felt like he was panicking. The next farfetched thing were the dolphins moving back and forth with items to the gate chirping. He didn’t want to believe it but the more he stared the more he felt this wasn’t a dream nor were these thieves.  
  
“….H-Haruka-sama..” the short man turned around with a small box bracelet displayed. Makoto blushes the idea of anyone seeing the gift he never told his family or friends what he offered.   
  
“It is nice…though the mackerel is better…thank you.”  
  
“Woooow,we gotta work on your interactions. Now hurry up I was about to eat a dessert not my fave but hey I’m not complaining.” Makoto’s eyes drifted to the redhead and the shorter female. “Rin-sama and his sister Gou-sama, goddess of Health.”…but who was the other guy? Oh this was too much  
  
“I think he’s passing out ,stay with us!”  


* * *

  
  
“Makoto? Breakfast is ready are you okay you’ve been quiet for an hour since I knocked on your door.” Mrs. Tachibana walks inside seeing her son coughing an with a heavy blush among his face. Being sick sucked but he was sure that this point last night was no illusion. He met the water gods at the shrine and just as they had taken him home he could hear it, hear him Haruka-sama’s melody and it was so peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto reflects on last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since I updated I think. The new Free!Dive to the Future helped me out a funk. Hopefully more will be updated.Sorry it is short getting back into writing fanfiction.

Makoto stood in bed most of the day. He wasn't feeling much on interaction,not even family. He wasn't a social butterfly to say like Nagisa but he was to others he didn't know him. He just put people's feelings ahead of his personal feelings.

Another phone vibration,pretty sure it was Rei or Nagisa being worry worts about their friend. He could tell them bit Nagisa probably say it was a dream and Rei would say something that would make him feel foolish. He decided maybe he could look something up at the library though due to the lore of the area being specific to only this area. He sighs and decides to slip on some clothes. Hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone he knew.

As he pulled out a book on religion in Japan he couldn't help but hum. The song felt familiar as he sat down looking for anything on shrines. Nothing. Out of bottled frustration he left the library walking along the shore. So peaceful,he closed his eyes letting his problems wash away. 

              ------------------------

"You got a lotta guts to do the things you do so bluntly. Haru are you listening?Haruka?!" The dark-haired young man turned to his friend. A piece of fish in the process of being gobbled.

"It was my offering, why should I hide?" He states calmly. "Because, we shouldn't interact with humans."

"The rule makes no sense."

"True ,but we have ruled this area like this for centuries and who knows how the humans would react."

"Hopefully not like that guy last night." Gou snickers sitting next to her brother Rin. "He is lucky to have regained conscious and not some grim fate like-"

"That's enough Gou. Just think Haru, ok? We're friends but I will be the first to kick some sense into that empty skull of yours where you call a brain resides. All the centuries of swimming has made your head full of water." Rin snorts, Haru chucks a mackerel skeleton,yes the bones he'd never share piece of his prized fish.

Rin already gained many gifts last night. He waits for Gou to leave nibbling absent-mindedly on another piece looking at the box. "Tachibana~"


End file.
